


little boy blue

by Jackaboyblu



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackaboyblu/pseuds/Jackaboyblu
Summary: you ever wonder why Ethan seems childish?read and find out





	1. childish thing

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! this is my first fanfic! please dont hate on it much!
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

ETHANS POV: I finally heard the door close to the front door. few... they are gone, I run to the box under my bed and open it and smile. I pull out my blanket coloring books and one of my pacis smiling. I put my paci in my mouth and start coloring in my disney coloring book. I know what you are thinking, why is a 20 year old sucking on a pacifier and coloring in a childs coloring book. Well I am what you call a little, and no before you ask it is not sexual.

I use this headspace to relax and let all the stress in my life go away for a while. 

When im in my heaspace I am around the age of 2-4 years old, hense the blanket and paci. 

I also like to use sippy cups and sleep with my stuff koala bear named pepper, but I only bring those things out when I know noone is gonna be coming back that night.

I continue coloring for about 45 minutes when all of a sudden I hear the door open "Ethan! Where are you?", my eyes widen... OH NO its tyler!! 

I quickly start gathering everything up and trying to stuff everything back in my box and hid it under my bed. 

Just as I do i hear the door open "oh theere you are ethan! why are you hiding in your room?" tyler ask.

"Oh uh... no reason Ty, whats up? is there something you needed?" I reply, He shakes his head no "why do you look like a child who just got caught doing something they wernt supposed to?" because I am I think... I reply "wha..what are you talking about ty I dont look like that.

" He laughs and starts walking towards me "sure eth, sure.". Just as he goes to mess with my hair he looks down and picks something up from the floor smiling but also serious. "Ethan?"

He looks at me straight in the eyes "What is this? and why is it on your floor with crayons?" 

I look at his right hand and sees hes holding my paci and my eyes widen.....OH SHIT....what now ethan....


	2. story time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what will happen now that tyler knows?

Ethans POV:

I look at tyler with my eyes widen and stutter out "tha...that...is..um.. nothing,." I say looking down, my blue hair flopping infront of my face blushing...I also may have a small, teeny tiny crush on tyler.... "Eth, Ethan," Tyler sighs. 

He pulls me into a hug and rubs my back, which makes me blush even more. 

"Its ok ethan, it really is, shhhh, dont worry I wont tell." Tyler says and pulls back to look at ethan and smiles "eth, look at me, its really ok." I look up at him blushing "ty...why are you so calm, why are you not grossed out by any of this?". 

Tyler sits down on the bed and pats a spot down next to him "Ill tell you my story if you tell me your blue boy." I nod my head and sits down next to him.

He turns to me "Well, Im a Dom, It started out just that, just being a dom to a girl I met in a club a few years ago, It wasnt a serious relationship, just a dom and sub one you know? Well one day she had me take this test online, just for fun you know, so as i was answering the qustions I was thinking to myself, a sub boy or girl coloring and singing disney and even dressing up would be so adorable and the Idea of taking care of someone more than just a dom/sub thing makes me so happy, making it an actual relationship. 

The thought made me so happy, so as I was talking to this person I was with about, well, she didnt want a real relationship. so we broke it off. But the idea never left my mind, So i did more and more research on it and just fell in love with the idea, I guess thats why im so protective of you as well ethan, I see you as an innocent childish mind sometimes, and trust me I understand if you dont feel the same way, but I felt like im letting everything out, I should tell you that as well." 

He finishes looking straight into my eyes, I dont know why, but I pulled him close to me and hugged him as tight as I could and whispered in his ear "thank you tyler, thanks for telling me, also, just to let you know, I like feeling protective by you, I may like you, more than a friend".

Tyler pulls away and moves some hair out of my face and leans close, I lean close as well, we are so close to... tyler closes the gap and we kiss, I know this sound cheesy, but I felt fireworks, I really did, We pulled away and I gasp looking into tylers eyes blushing

Tyler puts his arm around my shoulder smiling "ethan, your turn whats your story?" I smile shyly than frowns, "mine isnt as happy as yours tyler, just to let you know" Tyler nods and pulls me closer and I started

"It started a while ago, my childhood, isnt the greatest, with my parents being seperated and all, than when my mom found out I was gay.. well.. lets just say thats why I lived with my dad most of my teen years. Though living with him wasnt the best either, His girlfriend blamed me or everything and told me noone would ever want a childish guy like me.   
Thats when I realized, I was into alot of childish things, more than I would like to admit at that point in my life. I let it go until I was about 18ish, Thats when I looked more into it, and I found out about littles, I looked into it and read so many stories online, I felt something inside me, this little voice in my head that told me this is who I truly was.   
So I started messaging some of the people, The people I read stories of, I started experimenting as well, just to see what I like and what I dont like, I figured out Im around the ae of 2-4 year old while in headspace.  
I also realize that the more Im stress the more my little tends to take over my mind. I use my headspace to destress and relax."

I finish and look at tyler who is looking down at me smiling and kisses the top of my head " you sound like an adorable innocent little one eth." he says to me. 

I blush and smile back, leaning my head on his shoulder "Hey ethan, would you like to go get something to eat, like a date?" I look up at him and smile big "ofcourse ty! I would love to!" and stand up grabbing his hand "come on lets go! I wanna get icecream!" He laughs and looks at the clock "at 9:30 at night ethan?" I smile and nod my head yes very quicky. 

So we go out and walk sense it was such a nice night out. We get to the icecream stand that is open till 10:30pm and we order.

I ordered a turtle shell cone with sprinkles(AN:Im you havent had this, It is sooooo goood!! Ill post a pic above), and tyler ordered Just a plain strawberry cone, I take my wallet out to pay and tyler smacks my hand down and the worker girl giggles. 

I glare at him "tylerrrrr" I whine and he smirks "My idea, I pay baby blue" he says as he hands the worker the money and I blush and smile. We get our treats and find a table to sit at, we start eating our cones and talk about everything and anything and tyler says "Hey I know this is quick, But weve known eachother for a while now, and we are dating, though this is our first date and all, but I was wondering, If you want... maybe you know... not only I can be your boyfriend, but possibly even your.. daddy." he whispers the daddy part.

I smile super big at him... Ive wanted tyler to be with me and be my daddy before I even knew he was into this stuff "Yes ty, YES!" I say and hug him tight and kisses him on the lips quickly. 

He smiles and we finish our icecreams and head home, once we get inside Tyler ask me if I wanna watch a movie with him in his room and I say yes. He puts on toy story and we start watching it, I slowly fall asleep half way through the movie my head on tylers chest, and the last thing I remember before im asleep is feeling a kiss on my head and tyler saying "my baby blue boy"...


	3. work and meltdowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens when ethan wakes up in between headspaces and need to go to work?

Narrators POV

Time skip to a few weeks later

ethan wakes up to the smell of something amazing in the kitchen, He walks downstairs to see Tyler cooking breakfast and ethan smiles.

He walks over to tyler and hugs him from behind, Tyler jumps and turns around, then smiles when he sees its just ethan. 

"good morning my little blue boy." Tyler says as he pats ethan head, "mmm good morning ty-ty" ethan replies. Tyler can tell that Ethan is in between head spaces at this point. He sometimes wake up like this. Most of the time tyler just helps him go into full littlespace for a while, But today they had a bunch of stuff do edit at the office this morning with mark, amy, and katherine.

Tyler finishes making breakfast and yets ethans plate down next to his "alright ethan, I know your in between headspaces, but I need you to be a big boy this morning so we can go get the work done, than after if your good, we can go pick out a new thing for your little collection ok?" tyler ask as he eats. "ok dad- I mean tyler" ethan replies. 

They both finish eating and as tyler goes to take a shower, Ethan does the dishes, trying not to fall into his little headspace. 

"daddy wants big ethan right now, work first than play later ethan." Ethan keeps repeating in his head over and over again. After he finishes He goes to get his shoes on and waits for tyler to come downstairs so they can leave

Time skip to the office

Ethan starts editing one of marks newest videos, this one is the try not to laugh challenge, His daddy talked to mark about not having ethan edit the scary/horror games videos because it gives ethan nightmare.

After editing for about an hour, Ethan looks over to his daddy and see him laughing with Katherine, He pouts, what is so funny over there that is making HIS daddy laugh so much. Ethan shakes his head and goes back to editing "ethan, work first, play later... dont worry about what daddy is doing.. stay in big space" He keeps repeating to himself in his head.

He tries to stay in big space, but everytime he looks over to tyler and sees him laughing with amy or katherine,(which is about every 20 minutes or so) He cant help but get jelly and his little self keeps chanting "Thats MINE DADDY, why isnt daddy paying attention to me??" Ethan at this point is in little space and needs his daddy.

Ethan starts to whimper in his chair and tries not to cry, Mark hear his whimpers and goes over to him. "hey, Ethan buddy, you ok over here, whats wrong?" Marks says with a hand on his back, Ethan looks at him and cant hold back anymore. 

Ethan starts crying his fist rubbing his eyes, Marks looks shock and starts rubbing his back. "hey buddy whats up, why you crying?" Ethan crys even more and without realizing it replies "want daddy, want DADDY" he yells the last daddy part. Tyler turns around and runs over to ethan.

"hey, shhh buddy its ok, its ok daddy is here, just tell me whats the matter" tyler says to him and pulls him into his arms, not caring about the looks the Other three are giving them. "daddy no pay attention to me, only pay attention to the, the girls," ethan replies and cries even more. "shhh buddy, its ok ethan, daddy just wanted to make sure everyone was getting their work done, daddy doesnt love you any less" tyler kisses his head. "promise?" ethan says calming down alittle. "I promise baby boy" tyler smiles down at Ethan

Tyler than looks up at the rest of them, all of them having mix expressions, well, guess its time to tell them..


	4. the truth comes out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what will the rest of the group think of tyler and ethans secret?

Tylers POV: 

Sigh.. I look over at our friends, than down at ethan and smile, I pet his head and he looks up at me smiling his bright smile. He is so innocent in this mindset.

I get up and go over to the bookbag I brought just incase ethan slipped into this headspace, I go back over to the couch where everyone is. I bring out Ethan's stuff koala, coloring books, crayons, and headphones. I plug the headphones into my phone and put on Ethans littlespace playlist on pandora(AKA childrens sing-alongs) and put the headphones over his ears and he begins coloring.

I than look over at the rest of the group, all their faces have mix emotions on them. But non have the look of gross which is always a good thing. Im glad I put music on for ethan though because who knows what they are gonna say.. and little ethan doesnt need to hear the hate or swearing in general.

"where do I start?" I say to the group than laugh nervously, "Well, first thing first, Why is ethan coloring in a coloring book and why did he call you daddy?" Mark replies. 

"ok... ethan and I have a... different... lifestyle than normal... We have a daddy dom and little boy lifestyle... and no before you ask it is not sexual, nor does he call me daddy during sex. His little is completly non sexual. His little, is pretty much who he is on the inside...who only comes out when he is stressed out.. or now when it is just me and him. His little mind helps him relax and let go of anxiety. It lets him forget about all of his "adult" responsibility and lets someone else take completely care of him, which is where I come on. I am what you call a daddy dom, I take care of him such as an adult would take care of a small child. I take a parental rule while he is in littlespace and in a child mindset. Make sure he doesnt get hurt, make sure he takes his meds and stay away from anything dangerous, I cook him meals and helps give him bath and makes sure he is clothes, such as a daddy would. Again my daddy side is completely non sexual."

Tyler finishes and looks down at ethan and see him laying on his stomach his little feet kicking up and down, smiling tyler kisses Ethan on the head and looks at his friends, waiting for someone to respond.

Its Amy and Katherine to respond first "that is honestly so adorable!" they both say at the same time and then giggle at each other. Tyler looks at mark nervously. "Well... that is alot to take in... but I guess I can see it in him.. and you.. You have always been protective of him.. more than just a friend.. even more than a boyfriend... you really care for him dont you tyler." Marks says. Tyler lets out a relieve sigh and smiles "Yea I do.. I really do.. I love him mark." tyler replies

" So you all are ok with this.. like wont make fun of him or anything?" tyler ask the group of friends. They all smile "yea we are ok.. its honestly super adorable and cute!" katherine replies

"do you think that little Ethan will let us help take care of him?" amy ask 

tyler smiles big and laughs "Why dont you guys ask him yourself"


	5. play time with aunties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

Ethans POV:

As im listening to raffi, the baby beluga song, I feel a tap on my shoulder and tyler takes my head phones off. 

"hey baby boy, I believe amy has a question for you" tyler says and i look between tyler and amy "hey ethan buddy, is it ok if me and katherine play with you for a while? We would love to help tyler take care of you, just think of us as your aunties!" Amy says with a big smile.

My eyes widen and i climb into daddys lap "daddy, they know?" I say in shock, tyler smiles slightly, "yea baby boy they know, and they are perfectly fine with it.' tyler replies. "daddy trust them to play with baby?" Tyler laughs "yes ethan, I trust them not to hurt you if thats what you are asking" I smile big "okie dokie daddy!, Lob you!" tyler smiles and kisses my head "love you to baby blue, now go play, daddy and mark are gonna finish some work, than we can go get some lunch ok?" I nod and climb back down to the floor.

I look at amy and katherine "play cars?" I bring out 3 cars "pwease?" I add, they smile at me "of course ethan, do you wanna race them?" Amy ask.

I nod and the blue car "this one is mine! amy you can have the purple one, and katin can have the ywello one!" I say with a big smile and crawl to one end of the room, near tyler. They follow me, I tug on tylers pants and he looks down at me "daddy say go pwease!" he laughs and nods his head "ready,set, GO". daddy says and we all push our cars hard.

The cars zoom across the floor and i crawl after them. My car hits marks foot and my eyes widen. Mark looks down to see what hit his foot, than looks at me, an annoyed look on his face "Ethan, really?". I whimper "me sorry marky, me no mean to hit your foot, we were just racing.." I say trying not to cry and amy looks between me and mark. 

Mark rolls his eyes and goes back to work. Katherine picks me up and carries me to the couch, "How about we do something else little one", Katherine says and I nod my head. "read book?" I ask and Katherine nods smiling "well it looks like Amy wants to finish more work, so its just me and you ethan." she says patting my head.

I grab my bag from the floor and bring out my favoriest book, brown bear, brown bear, what do you see? By eric carle!

I had it to katherine "auntie katin read pwease?" I ask, she smiles and opens the book "ofcourse ethan, anything for you" she replies and begins..

time skip <3

By the end of the 3rd book we read by eric carle, daddy, mark, and amy are sitting on the floor also listening.

I smile and hold my hands out for daddy, He grabs me and sits me in his lap and I lay my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes. I open them again and Im back in my big head space, still in tylers lap, it has to be about 10 minutes later and I looks around and realize that everyone knows about me being a little and I blush and hide my face.

Tyler looks at me and kisses my head, "I see your back in big space eth." He says and I nod my head.

I than hear amy giggle "I have to admit ethan, your pretty cute as a little one." "so you dont find it weird or gross?" I say looking around the group, they all have smiles on their face "nah, like amy said its pretty cute" Katherine replies. I look over at mark scared that he was still annoyed about the car. He looking at me than smiles "I may not be used to it, but if it helps you, than I dont mind at all, may just take alittle." he says than pats my head. I look at all of our group of friends "thanks guys, that means alot to both me and tyler." I say smiling.


	6. little day with friends

tylers POV:

I smile down at ethan, then laugh as his stomach growls "looks like someone is hungry." I say and stand up pulling ethan with me. 

"Anyone else wanna come with us for a late lunch than some...shopping...", Ethan looks up at me smiling big with a questioning face and i nod my head, "yes ethan, little shopping", he hugs me tight and I pat his head.

"well I wouldnt miss that for the world" Amy says, "as your aunts we must spoil you ethan" Katherine replies and ruffles ethans hair.

We look at mark in question and he nods his head "yea ill come to, now that the work is all done" he says.

time skipping, hip hop to the candy shop ;P

We get to dennys and all order, me ordering for ethan because as his daddy I know what he wants, plus he likes it when i do. As we wait for our food to come amy and Katherine start asking ethan questions

"what is your little age ethan?" "do you wear like diapers and pull ups?" "do you wear kiddy stuff like footy PJs?", Ethan looks alittle overwhelmed and hide behind me alittle. He looks at me and I kiss his head, He smiles than answers the questions. "when in headspace in around the ages 2-4, NO im a big boy i dont need diapys and pull up, No, but i wouldn't mind wearing them at some point" He says looking at me then looks at the girls smiling.

"how did you get into this ethan?" Mark ask looking at ethan. Ethan looks at me in panic and I can sense hes about change headspaces so I answer for him and hold him.

"Ethan... didnt have the best home life.... theres a reason why he stayed with his dad most of his teenage years, his mom kicked him out for coming out to her, his dads place wasnt much better though, evil stepmom thing. He was looking for a way to release all of those emotions without hurting himself, he also was bullied because of his childish ways, so he did his research and littles, he did all of his reseach and figured out what was right for him. Before you ask, I found out on accident, He didnt want any of us to know because he didnt wanna be judged. I found out because everyone else was out and I went up to check on him, I found his paci on the floor, I could tell he was in his headspace, well was in his headspace, He was back in his Big headspace by the time we got done talkng." I say looking straight at mark.

By the time I was done talking I could see our food coming so I changed the subject to up coming events.

Timeeee skippinnnnnn

After lunch we all walk outside and I pick ethan up and put him on my back "alright! whos ready for shopping??"

ETHANS POV:

We all get into daddys car and start driving, me in the back with the girls and daddy with mark upfront! 

daddy put on disney sense we are shopping for little me, I sing along and so does the girls, I look over at mark and he has that annoyed face on again and I frown little looking out the window.

"whats up ethy?" Amy ask and I look at her "I no think marky likes wittle me... He has his "moody" look on again auntie amy." I reply to he leaning my head on her shoulder. Her and amy share a look than amy looks down at me "Dont worry about him little on, just be your happy little self ok?" I nod and look out the window again, softly singing along to the songs. We have been driving for what seemed forever, but really only been about 45 minutes, daddy likes going acouple towns over to shop for wittle stuffs.

"oh baby blueeee, look at we are" daddy says to me chuckling, I look out the window and my eyes widen, its not the normal place me and daddy normally goes. "PRINCESS AND PRINCE CASTLE" I yell, tyler laughs and parks, then ruffles my hair. "I figured sense we are all going shopping, why not go some place special" he says to me than look at the rest of our friends, "princess and princes castle is a special mall as you can see in the middle of no where, for people who are into bdsm, DDLB, DDLG, and pet play, to be able to go and shop/play while also being themselves without being judge" He tells them as he opens my door for me to get out.

I hold his hand "come on daddy lets go!" I say excitedly "ok ok, lets go over the rules for being in a public place though for when your in this headspace" I nod "always hold hands, no running off, remember my manner, always call daddy, daddy, always ask before going somewhere, if I need to go potty, tell someone and they will get daddy to take me, always say pwease and tank you." I say remembering all the rules.

He nods, "right baby, now if everyone is ready, lets go in."

We all walk in and my eyes go wide in wonder, I look over at daddy and hes smiling big, than i look over at the girls, they look very curous but smiling, lastly I look over at mark, he looks, uncertain, this makes me frown. 

Amy looks at me and whispers in my ear "no worries ill talk to him ethy" I nod and smile. 

We all start walking and I look over at the build a bear store "daddy pwease!" I say as I point, He nods "come on lets go" I jump up and down and we all go into the store I look over all the animals and I finally find the perfect one, Its a cute little lemur, I pic it up and hand it to daddy,  We get it stuffed and pick out some cute outfits for it and than we are out of the store.

Timeee skiperrr 

After a few stores my tummy growls "daddy, me hungry" he looks down at me and chuckles "alright baby boy hang on" He looks over the the group "can one of you look over ethan, He hungry and I need to go do some stuff..umm..alone for alittle?" Katherine nods and takes ethans hand "I got him tyler, I think amy and mark were going to go look around alittle." He nods and kisses my head "Be good for aunty katherine ok" I nod my head, "good boy" he says and he walks off

"come on ethy lets go get you a snack, then aunty katherine is gonna spoil you in gifts" Katherine says and I nod my head giggling

AMYS POV:

Mark and I are walking around and once we get far enough from little ethan I say to him "I know this is aittle overwhelming, but ethan thinks you dont like him." He looks at me shocked "what?" I nod "yea because you have a "moody" face on whenever he is in his headspace, atleast thats what he told me in the car"

Mark looks down "its not that I dont like him, I do, I honestly think its cute and being in this place makes me realize its not as bad as I thought" Mark replies and I pat his back "what am i gonna do?" I think for a minute "well, get him a gift, than explain to him that you like him and that it just took alittle bit of time to get your feelings all in check" He nods "but what, it needs to be the perfect gift"

I Point to the store infront of us, "how about a matching set of things?" We both nod at eachother and go in.

Time skip

ETHANS POV:

By the time we all meet up again its past dinner time and im getting a little moody "aunty I no wanna stand anymore" I stomp my foot and she sighs " I know ethy I know, just a little longer please" I shake my head "I want DADDY" I yell and sit on the floor, she sighs again.

"look here comes tyler, mark an amy" She tells me and I run to daddy "daddy daddy daddy". He drops his bag and lifts me up "hia baby boy, I see your being alittle moody, why dont we go get some dinner at mcdonalds and go home to see alll you new things?" I nod my head and lean my head on his shoulder. 

Mark picks up the bag daddy dropped and we are off to the car, As we get going on the rode, I slowly fall asleep sense I got no nappy today. I smile, today was a good day.


	7. play-day with aunts and uncle

Ethans POV: 

sense it took so long at the mall, everyone just decided to meet up today (daddy and I have our own place now).

Daddy tyler said that today was gonna be a little day! so right now hes making me some waffles and im sitting at the table coloring in my Cars coloring book. 

He looks over at me "hey baby boy, guess what? our friends are coming over today and they have some suprises for you" He tells me. I squeal happily "YAY, Im so excited daddy!", He laughs, "im sure you are baby". 

He finishes making breakfast and fills my sippy cup up with milk and hands me my disney plate that is filled with cut up waffles, strawberries and watermelon. 

I start eating "yummy daddy! daddy is the best cook!" I say to him and he laughs "thanks buddy, glad you think so" I giggle, "I dont tink so, i noe so silly daddy!" I say feeling myself regress into my headspace more. 

I eat my strawberries and watermelon with my hands as daddy starts cleaning the dishes. He looks over at me and shakes his head "ethy, look at you! your all messy" I giggle "ummy!" "im sure they are yummy kiddo" 

He comes over and picks me up "come on baby, bath time!" 

Daddy is in the middle of giving me a bath when all of a sudden the door opens "HELOOOOOO" I hear marky voice say. "We will be down in a minute" daddy replies and finishes my bath.

HE gets me out and carrys me to my room, He dries me off and lays me down. He puts a pull up on me and i wiggle. He sighs "i know little one, but I dont know how far your gonna fall today, and we dont want any accidents do we?". I shake my head no and sigh.

He puts me in my shorts and t-shirt with suspenders that have dinos on it and i giggle.

He carrys me downstairs and sets me on the floor. "hey buddy!" uncly mark says and ruffles my hair and i pull away alittle, still not sure how he feels. He sighs and sits on the floor next to me.

"hey bud, I know I was rough to deal with yesterday, I wasnt very nice. But thats just because I wasnt used to it. I never seen anything like it before, But than seeing you at the castle place yesterday, and seeing others like you all happy, It makes me feel alot better.. so...will you forgive me?" 

I look at him, pretending to think, Than I giggle and nod my head. He smiles big and picks me up and sets me in his lap. "thanks buddy, and to show how sorry I am, aunty amy and I got you a present!" He holds a bag out and hands to me. I open the bag and smiles HUGE. 

I pull out a sippy cup, a bottle, a bib, and a plate that are all matching. I hug marky tight than crawls to amy and hugs her tight, than runs to daddy with my arms up and he sits me in his lap.

"tank you aunty amy and uncly marky!" I tell them. Katherine smiles at me "thats not your only present buddy, remember what I got you yesterday". She says than hands me a bag, I open it and giggles and dumps the bag on the floor. All different types of cars, trains, stuff animals, coloring books, movies, and books fall to the floor.

Daddy looks at katherine, his eyes widen "KATHERINE, WHAT ON EARTH?" she laughs at tylers face. "I told you we were gonna spoil him tyler." she replies. 

Time skip

Im playing on the floor with my train and the adults are all talking small talk, next thing I know I hear uncly mark say "Damn Tyler thats awesome." My eyes go wide and I run over to daddy "daddy! marky said a NO-NO WORD." tyler glares at mark and picks me up. "you guys stay here. Ill.Be.back. " everyones eyes widen and i giggle "you guys are in tweble!" 

Daddy takes my to my room and changes my pull up, which was a little wet from hearing the no-no word. 

"hey buddy look what I got you" and he holds up 5 different onsies! my eyes widen and I smile big! "Tank you daddy I wuv dem!" he laughs and puts one on me. "your welcome buddy". 

He puts hulu on and puts zoobomafo on for me sense Im wearing my lemur onsie. "stay here baby boy, daddy needs to go have a talk with the other grown up ok?" i nod and he kisses my head than closes the door. I love this show  
TYLERS POV:

After I have ethan all settled in his room, I go back downstairs and face our friends, Amy and Katherine look concerned but also look like they are trying not to giggle, mark looks terrified and i smirk looking at all of them.

I bring one of the chairs from the dining room and place it in the middle of the room, sitting infront of the rest of them on the couch.

"alright, we have rules we all must follow around little ethan because I dont want him triggered, got it?" I say in my "daddy" voice and they all nod

"good rule one, NOTHING SEXUAL, little kisses here and there are ok, but keep it in your pants," I point to mark.  
"rule two, no cursing, rule three, please be kind and no fighting. Rule four, remember he is in a different mindset, he is literally like a toddler in this mindset so he will act up, when he does, come to me and ill deal with him, unless you are babysitting him, then ill write everything down for you, last rule, make him feel special and tell noone, unless he says its ok."

I finish and look around the room, everyone has a smile on their face and nod.

i smile and go upstairs to get ethan, He smiles at me and giggles. 

We go back downstairs and I put him on the floor, he starts playing with his train and marks has a curious look on his face.  I look at him and he raises his hand, I laugh and nod. "yes mark?"

"you said that we have rules for around little ethan, does this means little ethan has rules as well?" I nod my head "yea he has rules and punishments if he does break them".

"well, what are they?" mark asked, I smile and bring ethan to my lap.

time to go over them with everyone..


End file.
